


"I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Night Terrors, Protective Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me." "I’ll keep you warm."





	"I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me."

You woke up with a scream, sitting up quickly in bed and clutching your chest. Juice startled awake next to you, quickly reaching over towards your side of the bed.

“Babe?”

When he felt the sheets instead of your body, he quickly sat up too, his hand immediately reaching for the lamp on the nightstand and turning it on. He looked back over towards you and began rubbing his hand along your back, watching as you clutched your chest and tried to regain your breathing.

“Same nightmare again?”

You nodded, still too out of breath to speak and shaken up. He sighed and pushed himself back so his back was resting against the headboard, his arms opening up to you.

“Come.”

Without hesitation, you quickly crawled into his arms, cuddling up into his chest, your face resting against his shoulder as he arms wound around you and immediately made you feel safer.

“I know you can’t help it baby, with that dream. Just remember that I’m here. I’m always here.  ** _I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me._**  No one is going to break in here and hurt you ok? We’ve got alarms, we’ve got double locks on all the doors and we have the new pitbull downstairs ok? No one’s going to hurt you. I promise.”

You nodded, feeling pitiful for being so scared of something that was so unlikely to happen, but you couldn’t help it. The dreams were so real, the intruder’s hands really feeling like they were wrapped around your throat. Juice was right though, with all the safety set up, no one was going to get to you. And if they did, Juice would protect you and make sure they didn’t. You were safe. You felt your breathing get back to normal, your nervousness beginning to subside.

“You can put me down if you want. We can lay down and try to sleep.”

Juice shook his head though.

“No. I’ll hold you here until you fall asleep.  ** _I’ll keep you warm._**  And safe.”

You nodded, knowing both statements were true. Closing your eyes, you relaxed against the warm skin of his chest and snuggled into him, your eyes already starting to feel heavy.


End file.
